Little Moments
by i think i like that spot
Summary: Maybe it was her smile, maybe it was her eyes. Hell maybe it was both. All Santana knew was that the blonde could turn her into a sappy mess just by being around her. 50 words that inspired 50 moments in our favorite cheerios' lives.


**I swear that I haven't forgotten about my other fics. I'm just lacking inspiration. I swear I will be back to it soon. This is just an idea I had while reading a Claire/Alice fic on here. I figured that it might be just the thing to help the writer's block. 50 words, 50 sentences. Well, maybe not really 50 sentences,lol. Enjoy.**

**1. Combination**

Maybe it was her smile or her eyes. Hell maybe it was both. All Santana knew was that the blonde could turn her into a sappy mess just by being close to her.

**2. Fusion**

She knew that it was something beautiful between the two girls, it was obvious when all you had to do was study them for a minute and you could see just how in sync they were.

**3. Python**

Santana was never a big fan of snakes, they scared the shit out of her, but seeing the dancer with that big ass snake in her fantasy made her think that maybe they weren't too bad.

**4. Obstruct**

Artie shook his head when news of the new couple spread like wildfire. He knew he was a fool to believe that he was anything but the opening act for a much bigger and better show named Santana Lopez.

**5. Custom**

Brittany grinned down at the bracelet with a heart pendent engraved with the letter B, she just knew Santana would love it, even Lord Tubbington agreed.

**6.** **Appearance**

One glance of familiar wrinkles and brown eyes was all it took to send the blonde striding over in determined silence to reunite a grandmother and granddaughter.

**7. Hearing**

The latina had learned long ago that there was a difference between hearing someone and actually listening. So that's why it kind of surprised that it took her so long to listen to the organ that pumped inside her chest.

**8. Grandmother**

Brittany's grandmother was nothing like Santana's in looks and style. But as the two girls sat in front of the older woman Santana also saw another difference, the woman could see love where it was.

**9. Sunrise**

She couldn't breathe as she stood in the doorway, staring in wonder and awe._ Fuck the view outside_, she thought as the golden rays shone on the blonde tangled up in the sheets.

**10. Anguish**

Santana drew in ragged breaths, the air feeling like razorblades on her insides, the once warm brown eyes still held cold disgust in her mind.

**11. Mixture**

Brittany continued looking through the files on her desk and grinned when her eyes landed on the picture on the top one. She softly called out for her wife as she continued to grin at donor 54698's picture, the spitting image of Santana.

**12. Shedding**

It was beyond obvious that the bitch of New Directions had lost her old skin-smart mouth, insulting attitude-to become a butterfly-less insulting.

**13. Site**

Brittany giggled as she and Santana walked toward the sandbox, memories of a small, tan girl helping a taller, pale girl build sand castles flooded her mind.

**14. Disco**

Brittany couldn't help but bite her lip as Santana walked into the choir room in her white suit, the blonde decided that maybe disco wasn't so bad after all.

**15. Pound**

The brunette knew that she was in trouble as soon as they pulled into the parking lot, but seeing Brittany and the kids with the new furry addition to their happy home she couldn't help but smile.

**16. Task**

Everything in her life was just something that she needed to do to move on to the next thing, except for the blonde.

**17. Creep**

Patches barking at her mom never bothered Brittany but the way he would stare at the cheerleader while he licked his lips did, unless Santana was there then Patches would tremble under that Lima Heights glare.

**18. Graffiti**

The blonde smiled as she ran her fingers along the childish scrawl on the piece of playground equipment, 'S+B forever'.

**19. Cooling**

The cooling cookies did look delicious but the blonde in the tight white wife beater was what really had Santana's mouth watering.

**20. Adaptor**

Brittany decided to let the latina continue to mutter in Spanish about finding the adapter she packed before reminding her that the electricity in Puerto Rico is in the same as the U.S.

**21. Corruption**

Quinn looked over at Brittany just after she made the bilingual comment. "_Yep, the corruption of innocent Brittany has already begun"_ she thought to herself before turning back to Mr. Schue.

**22. Address**

It was just some numbers on a part of a normal street, but what made them special was that it was their first jumble of numbers on a street together.

**23. Clip**

Brittany's blood ran cold even as her mom hastily switched the channel, it was only a part of the commercial but it still gave the desired effect as hot tears started to spill down her cheeks.

**24. Feedback**

Santana smirked as Brittany dragged her into a dark closet, the blonde's hands trying to get the white suit off her body as fast as possible.

**25. Balance**

Kurt couldn't help but compare the couple to yin and yang, two opposites that co exist with each other in harmony.

**26. Laser**

Brittany laughed along with her girlfriend as Lord Tubbington hurled his fat body at the illuminated dot on the wall, this was the first time since the commercial that the brunette had laughed so easily.

**27. Voter**

The first time Santana had voted it was for her girl to win president, the second time was for a woman that swore to make it legal for her to marry that same girl in any state of her choosing.

**28. Post**

Brittany knew she was taking a risk by posting the video, but she needed to make her girl see that fame wasn't the best goal to have.

**29. Complexity**

Brittany didn't get it, Santana loved her and she loved Santana yet the brunette wouldn't budge on being with her.

**30. Council **

Santana couldn't help but feel like she was being judged by a council consisting of her parents and Brittany's, but when Mr. and Mrs. Pierce smiled and jokingly said that it was about time she relaxed a little.

**40. Hail**

Santana turned up the volume on the tv, hoping that it would drown out the pounding on the roof and keep the blonde snuggled in her arms content.

**41. Utility**

The seven year old scowled as she pulled up the sagging 'utility' belt; she didn't get why she had to be Batman, a look at the sparkling blue eyes under the cat mask next to her placed a smile on her face that stayed as they went door to door for candy and made her forget all about her costume's problems.

**42. Home**

When she was told to go home she went to the only home she ever knew, strong pale arms.

**43. Dollar**

Santana knew she shouldn't be there stuffing dollars in as if she was a piggy bank, but every time the blonde winked at her as she slid down the pole the latina couldn't find it in herself to get off her ass and leave.

**44. Blowing**

She knew that she shouldn't be kissing her, especially not when she had the taste of Puck in her mouth, but the latina was irresistible and she wanted her.

**45. Holiday**

It was suppose to be a relaxing week, just the two of them, which was why she didn't feel bad for throwing the latina's cellphone out the window and brought their bodies together.

**46. Strategy**

If she had learned one thing from being on the Cheerios was that in war you had to have a plan or else you were screwed, so of course she had a plan when it came to the perfect proposal for the blonde dancer.

**47. Liquid**

She tried desperately not to cry as she watched Santana walk away, what the latina had said about being fluid hurt more than what she ever thought.

**48. Producer**

Brittany has always marveled at the feeling that rose up in her when Santana was about, the fact that she caused it made the blonde not worry about it too much.

**49. Attendant **

Brittany tried her best to look apologetic as the flight attendant led them both to their seats, but she couldn't help the tiny smirk in the corners of her mouth, the mile high club was fun.

**50. Pointing**

The five year old jabbed her finger proudly in the direction of her parents, a tall blonde and a slightly shorter brunette.

**Hoped you guys enjoyed that, I certainly did.**


End file.
